


Rufous sibia

by takahoe



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, loosely based on scentist au, will change rating as it updates, wontaek will make an appearance eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: Jaewhan nods, as if remembering this minor detail, and leans down to where Sanghyuk is frozen in space and time. As Jaewhan leans closer, Sanghyuk’s shoulder begins to scream in pain, as if singing out to the man in front of him. Jaewhan traces Sanghyuk’s mark with a somber expression, one of pain lingering a thousand years, his long nails drawing fire in their wake. He touches each blossom individually, drawing out the torture as if it brings him pain to do it but he is physically unable to stop. Sanghyuk wants to scream, he wants to do anything to make this stop.





	Rufous sibia

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about vixx on twitter @wonshikcafe!

_“Hakyeon,_ ” He grits through his teeth, barely above a whisper.

The two figures move in mirrored movements, appearing as though they’re as physically close as they can be without touching. Colors start to fill the spaces in between, allowing the dream to take shape. One of the figures is much larger than the other, almost covering the other underneath it.

Faces of two young men materialize finally; both with dark hair and defined features. The larger of the two figures is sporting _wings,_ which have unfurled behind him and have curled around the other figure, almost hiding him from view. Suddenly the other figure faces forward, responding to the voice, _Hakyeon,_ and his eyes become clear. Well, as clear as they can be. _Gold._

There’s gold everywhere. Dripping from Hakyeon’s eyes, mouth, fingers, neck. _Everywhere._ The figure that appears to be Hakyeon finally opens his mouth to speak, also as low as a whisper, _“Jaewhan…”_

Sanghyuk wakes in a cold sweat, sitting upright in bed. He presses the back of his hand to his forehead. _No fever,_ he thinks to himself. Pulling his hand away, he finds it covered in sweat. This is the third dream he’s had like this in the last week. Frankly, he’d rather go back to the wet dreams about his really hot coworker, but that’s just his opinion. Which clearly doesn’t matter in this situation because the dreams persist.

4:30 a.m.

Sanghyuk doesn’t have to be up for work for another two hours and even though he needs the sleep, he can’t be fucked. Especially if he has to experience that dream again. The two figures had returned, this time with names and Sanghyuk can’t get them out of his mind. _Hakyeon. Jaewhan._ He wonders who they are, or were. Maybe he should be helping them. Sanghyuk probably spends too much time thinking about those two; yet, he spends even more time thinking about Hongbin.

_If it was even possible to spend more time thinking about Hongbin, he’d already be doing it._

Sanghyuk rolls out of bed, tugging on sweatpants and a tshirt, and meanders out of his room to his kitchen. His apartment is small but conveniently close to his work and that’s the only reason his mother had helped him with the down payment in the first place.

It’s been two years since Sanghyuk graduated college and he’s finally living on his own. He works for a very nice law firm, _as their paralegal –_ his mother likes to remind him, but he works there just the same. The place is a ten minute walk from his apartment and he gets to see Hongbin every day. _The real perk._

Sanghyuk sits down with his breakfast, eggo waffles out of the toaster, flips open his laptop and opens Facebook. Posts fill his feed and they’re all focused around the same thing, _Soulmates._ The one thing in this society that Sanghyuk secretly holds on to. Sanghyuk secretly hopes that one day he’ll meet his soulmate, _Hongbin_ \- his mind supplies, but even more secretly he hopes that whoever this magical person is will hurry up because Sanghyuk is so lonely.

He gently palms his left shoulder over his shirt, tracing the lines that carve deep into his skin, like a tattoo. The lines have always been there, since the day he was born, a constant reminder that one day he’ll meet his “special someone.”

From a young age Sanghyuk had taken an interest in his mark, scouring the internet for any references he could find to where the permanent image on his skin may have originated. With enough searching, he came upon the source, _a cherry blossom tree._ It’s just the branches, not the trunk, and the older Sanghyuk gets, the more it grows. _More branches, more blossoms._ The blossoms are Sanghyuk’s favorite part; a pale pink that becomes brighter the more he’s in the sun. As the sun shone, Sanghyuk’s skin grew darker, and the flowers grew more apparent. He’d spend hours in the sun, all summer, his mother constantly questioning if all summer babies were like this or not.

Sanghyuk removes his hand and his eyes focus on a post on his timeline. _Hongbin._ The older man had been his classmate in high school and Sanghyuk had watched from afar as Hongbin had clinched the spot as their Valedictorian and Student Council President. Initially, it had filled Sanghyuk with envy. Last year, when Hongbin had walked through the door of the law firm Sanghyuk worked at to be his lawyer’s partner’s paralegal, Sanghyuk had realized the envy was merely a long awaited, festering _crush._

Finishing his breakfast quickly, Sanghyuk types up the rest of his emails for the morning and goes to shower, still holding a lingering though for Hakyeon and Jaewhan in the back of his mind. _I’ll see them tonight,_ he remembers sardonically. He cards his fingers through his hair, pushing it back to check his temperature once again. _Normal._ He supposes going to work won’t _kill_ him…

The rest of the morning passes quickly. Weather is nice, not too hot and not too cold, a perfect April day. His coworkers greet Sanghyuk with coffee – _iced vanilla latte with three pumps of caramel_ , his assistant chides him, and he gets started on the current case he’s working on.

Deep in his subconscious he realizes that Hongbin hasn’t shown up to work today. Just as the thought occurs to Sanghyuk, a breathless Hongbin rushes through the front door, suit askew and eyes red as the scrape that Sanghyuk still has on his lower back from when he fell on his ass last week. With his normally pressed bottom up shirt not so stark, Sanghyuk gets a full view of Hongbin’s collarbones and shoulder for the first time. His eyes are immediately drawn to the dark markings there. Sanghyuk can’t make out anything for sure but he’s pretty sure he saw a bird, but he can’t be too sure.

Before he can stop himself, Sanghyuk is out of his chair and running towards Hongbin in full strides. Surprising even himself, Sanghyuk makes it to Hongbin before he face plants on the concrete of their entryway.

“Are you o-okay?” Even though Hongbin is the one out of breath, Sanghyuk is the one that sounds like it.

Being this close to Hongbin eats at Sanghyuk’s heart like the way a bird pulls petals off of a flower. _Love me._

“Ah, Sanghyuk,” Hongbin’s voice sounds much more composed than he looks, “Thank you. I’m fine though.” Hongbin removes himself from Sanghyuk’s hold. _Love me not._

Hongbin is gone as quickly as he came, comparable to the flurry in Sanghyuk’s heart. Pulling himself together, Sanghyuk walks back to his office and attempts to get back to work, even though he knows he won’t be able to focus after that. _No fucking way._

Placing his ass in the plush chair in his office, three things occur to Sanghyuk. First, Hongbin’s eyes are as blue as the sky on the day Sanghyuk was born. _Was he wearing contacts?_ Second, Hongbin smells distinctly of morning dew on the grass outside, but amplified by a thousand. Like you’re lying in it. Breathing it in. Becoming one with it. Third, and most importantly, Sanghyuk’s left shoulder starts to burn with a searing pain that he’s never felt before.

Sanghyuk starts to scream.

All he can hear is the faint sound of Hongbin’s voice, “Sanghyuk! Hyukkie!”

“No one calls me Hyukkie but my mom.”

_Love me._

_Love me not._

Sanghyuk begins to know what this dream world feels like. It’s different from before, though. Different from the dreams in the comfort of his own home. His internal voice scoffs, _relative comfort._ Ripping his eyes open with sheer force, Sanghyuk is greeted by two figures. _Hakyeon. Jaewhan._

“Should we send him back?” One of the figures asks, looking at the boy next to him and tilting his head to the side in question.

Sanghyuk can’t differentiate them this time, until he looks them both in the eyes. The gold he recognizes. _Hakyeon._ It’s not dripping this time, but his eyes are still a cloudy gold. His skin just as golden. He looks inhuman. Too beautiful to be real. Sanghyuk thinks if he reached out to touch him, he might fade before his eyes.

He tests out trying to move an arm, nothing. _Sleep paralysis…maybe._

The other figure, the one posing the question, _Jaewhan – he assumes,_ has such a unique face that Sanghyuk doubts he’ll ever forget him. Besides, the wings kinda give him away. They’re open now, almost as an extension of his arms, one half curved around Hakyeon but not touching. Jaewhan’s eyes are a pure white. If they weren’t so beautiful, he’d seem straight out of a horror movie. His smile is much kinder though, offering one to Sanghyuk as Hakyeon speaks.

“Of course we should send him back!” Hakyeon looks beside himself, giving Jaewhan an honest look of disbelief. “Jaewhan, consider what you’re doing please,” His face softens, “what you’re meddling with.”

Jaewhan turns his attention from Hakyeon to Sanghyuk, who is definitely still lying on the floor  - _is there a floor? –_ with no movement capabilities in his limbs to speak of. Blank, white eyes peer down at Sanghyuk as Jaewhan squints at him. “Can you hear me?” He asks tentatively, Hakyeon’s hand clinging to his arm, and yet, _not._

_Yes!_  Sanghyuk wants to scream. _I hear you every night!_ His voice is lost into the darkness all around them, swallowing up anything Sanghyuk would want to say in that moment.

Hakyeon offers some advice in his stead, “He can’t speak here, Jaewhan.”

Jaewhan nods, as if remembering this minor detail, and leans down to where Sanghyuk is frozen in space and time. As Jaewhan leans closer, Sanghyuk’s shoulder begins to scream in pain, as if singing out to the man in front of him. Jaewhan traces Sanghyuk’s mark with a somber expression, one of pain lingering a thousand years, his long nails drawing fire in their wake. He touches each blossom individually, drawing out the torture as if it brings him pain to do it but he is physically unable to stop. Sanghyuk wants to scream, he wants to do anything to make this stop.

“I want to help him,” Jaewhan mutters, turning his back to Sanghyuk, the pain dulling momentarily.

“You are his greatest strength and biggest weakness,” Hakyeon replies softly, reappearing in Sanghyuk’s view once again.

Hakyeon looks at Jaewhan as the gold in his eyes begins to drip. Sanghyuk has seen this before. He doesn’t want to see it again. “I can’t stay here much longer,” Hakyeon whispers, “I need to go.”

In a spark of lightning, Hakyeon is gone.

Jaewhan’s gaze lingers in the direction of the smoke from the lightning strike as if to pity the world that has brought him to this point. He turns toward Sanghyuk again, offering nothing but a blank expression once again. “I cannot help you,” Jaewhan says, “You must help yourself, but I will offer you words.”

Sanghyuk is begging for anything to be released from this realm. He internally fears never seeing Hongbin again, never seeing his mother again. Never finding his soulmate. What if his destiny is to be bound to this room of nothingness with Jaewhan for eterenity.

“I’m going to release you.” Sanghyuk’s fears disappear momentarily.

Jaewhan sighs, as if reading Sanghyuk’s mind, “When you go back, you must find _Sibia.”_

_Sibia._

Sanghyuk wakes, suddenly particularly aware of his whole body. The pain is gone, for now, but he’s in someone’s arms. Craning his neck, he looks up and sees Hongbin. Hongbin’s arms are around him, strong and sturdy, and Sanghyuk craves death. _I’m blaming you, Jaewhan._

As if Jaewhan could hear him, Sanghyuk feels laughter bubble in his chest. A feeling he’s only felt twice in his entire life. Now, and the day he met Hongbin. “Are you okay?” Hongbin asks, bringing Sanghyuk back to reality.

It’s as if everything is playing in reverse from ten minutes ago. A parallel in which he was the one to fall and not Hongbin, except it’s not a parallel, both situations happened. Sanghyuk decides if anyone has anything to do with this, it’s Jaewhan.

He hears Jaewhan’s voice in his head, so clearly it’s stark, “Find Sibia.”

If Sanghyuk has to share his head space with some sort of angel, he’s going to lose it, and he’s going to lose it fast. _Love me. Love me not. Sibia._


End file.
